


Мой Джей

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), reda_79



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Curtain Fic, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: К чему приводит обилие шампанского и близость желанного тела.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Мой Джей

**Author's Note:**

> Hаписано по мотивам фотосессии (гифсета): https://generousartisangladiator.tumblr.com/post/615317196521046016/bitchyanti-theangryhookerwitch

Блядское шампанское! Блядская жара! Блядский Падалеки!

Дженсен понимает, что повторяется, но на другие эпитеты уже не способен.

Блядский мозг. Точно.

И Миша, сука-блядь, Коллинз, опять лапает то, что ему не принадлежит.

Дженсен скалится в камеру. Профессионализм не пропьешь. Падалеки лыбится в ответ.

Въебать бы по этим блядским (да что ж такое?!) губам.

— Я тебя так хочу, Джен.

Шепот слишком громкий — слышит не только Коллинз, но и фотограф тоже, делая морду кирпичом. Однако Дженсен видит и понимающую ухмылку, и алеющие щеки. А то кто-то еще не знал, что они трахаются как кролики при любой возможности. Вот только этих возможностей не так-то и много. Съемки, конвенции, жены, дети, перелеты — все это отнимает силы и время.

— Заткнись, ты, чудовище озабоченное, — шепчет Дженсен. — Через пять минут перерыв. Жди в трейлере.

Коллинз улыбается фотографу и кладет руку на плечо Падалеки, задерживая ее там слишком долго. Дженсен одаривает его предупреждающим взглядом, скалясь так широко, что, должно быть, смахивает на маньяка-убийцу, и чувствительно придавливает наглую ладонь.

Коллинз не такой уж тупой. Коллинз-сука — хороший друг; он отвлекает фотографа, когда Дженсен, забывшись, мажет губами по потной шее Падалеки.

— Две минуты, — напоминает Дженсен, радуясь, что надел плотное белье и стояк не так очевиден окружающим.

— Грег, — блядский Падалеки еще и имя запомнил, — можно я уже пойду на перерыв?

Щенячьи глазки работают безотказно.

— Конечно, Джей.

Дженсену хочется вмазать по сальной роже Грега.

— Перерыв минут на двадцать для всех.

За это Дженсен готов его простить. Времени немного, но он успеет.

Дженсен нагоняет Джареда у двери трейлера и буквально впихивает его внутрь.

Падалеки неуклюже машет ладонями, сбивая что-то по пути, но раздевается быстро. Расстегивает его ширинку, лезет внутрь и обхватывает здоровенной ручищей член.

— Бля, Джаред, я сейчас кончу, если…

Падалеки понятливый и нетерпеливый, горячий и тугой…

Дженсен натягивает его, не успев как следует снять штаны и трусы. Джареду, кажется, все равно. Дженсену тоже. Он сжимает вожделенную задницу, вбиваясь в Джареда со всей дури.

— Блядский Пада... Джаред... Джа-а-аред... Мой Джей.

Через двадцать минут они оба на площадке — взбудораженные и слегка помятые. Джаред заливисто хохочет. Дженсен сыто улыбается и совсем не ревнует, даже когда Коллинз вторгается в личное пространство Джареда. Разве что чуть-чуть.


End file.
